


Из сна

by unrea_liss_tic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrea_liss_tic/pseuds/unrea_liss_tic
Summary: Иногда жизнь подбрасывает нам странные обстоятельства, в которые едва ли возможно поверить. Но если в конце ты так или иначе счастлив, то почему бы не позволить им ворваться в твою жизнь?





	Из сна

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик также опубликован на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5369419

 Шерлок не спит уже третий день. Он не может, просто не может. Организм требует сна, бунтует, но Холмсу все равно. Если уснет, то увидит  _его_  снова. И несмотря на то, что ему безумно хочется, Шерлок понимает — это неправильно, так не должно быть.  
  
       _Он влюбился в собственное сновидение._  
  
      Было бы даже смешно, если бы не так грустно.  
  
      Первый раз это случилось два месяца назад.  
  
       _Темнота, как и всегда. Шерлок почти никогда не видел снов. Мозг слишком уставал, чтобы генерировать яркие сны. Он находился в темноте. Если бы кто спросил, что он видит, когда засыпает, его ответ был бы таков: темнота и пустота. Но на этот раз было по-другому._  
  
      — Привет.  
  
      Шерлок насторожился. Рядом никого.  
  
      — Ты не слышишь меня? — поинтересовалась темнота.  
  
      — Слышу.  
  
      — Тогда почему не ответил?  
  
      — Не посчитал нужным.  
  
      — Грубиян. — осудили его из темноты. Шерлок не ответил, голос тоже замолчал.  
  
      Потом зазвенел телефон, высвечивая «Лестрейд», и Холмс умчался на место преступления. И неважен был тот факт, что часы отстукивали лишь третий час ночи.  
  
      Весь следующий день Шерлок пытался забыть этот странный разговор. Но чем больше он старался не думать о нем, тем больше думал. Что ж, так случается всегда.  
  
      Следующей ночью у Холмса снова состоялся разговор с темнотой.  
  
       _— Почему ты убежал вчера?_  
  
      — Кто ты такой? — протянул Шерлок, не обращая на вопрос, заданный ему.

 __  
— Меня зовут Джон. Джон Уотсон.  
  
      Шерлок пробормотал что-то вроде «интересно» и задумался. Имя «Джон» ему ни о чем не говорило. Совершенно. Фамилия «Уотсон» тоже. У него никогда не было знакомых с таким именем или фамилией. Разве что этот инспектор из Скотланд Ярда — Шерлок не знал его имя. Может, Грем, а может, Джон?  
  
      Этой ночью они больше не говорили. Днем Холмс-младший пытался выявить есть ли такой человек как Джон Уотсон и, если есть, то как связан с самим Шерлоком. Пришлось даже пойти против гордости и попросить помощи у Майкрофта. Впрочем, никого с такими именем-фамилией в пределах Лондона они не нашли. Значит, сознание Шерлока придумало его полностью самостоятельно.  
  
      В следующий раз детектив снова попытался выяснить, каков этот загадочный Джон Уотсон.  
  
       _— Кто ты? — первым вопрос задал Шерлок, уверенный, что из темноты ему ответят._  
  
      — Я уже сказал.  
  
      — Да нет, не нужно мне твое имя. Расскажи о себе. Или покажись — и я расскажу сам.  
  
      После таких слов повисла тишина. Холмс занервничал, думая, что спугнул Джона.  
  
      — Как?  
  
      — Я могу рассказать о человеке, всего лишь посмотрев на него. О профессии, о психическом или физическом состоянии, о биографии. Все по мелким деталям. Вот, например, сегодня я помог раскрыть преступление, узнав, что под ногтями жертвы был песок с берега Темзы. Там оказалось закопано дорогое украшение, которое у нее пытались украсть, — на шее были характерные следы, как если бы она долгое время носила цепочку с тяжелым камнем. Хотела вернуться за ним чуть позже, поэтому закапывала неглубоко, используя руки, а не лопату, но была убита. Убийца, к его сожалению, украшение у нее не нашел.  
  
      — Восхитительно! — воскликнула темнота с именем Джон. Шерлок осекся. Нет, он, конечно, не смутился. Его довольно заносчивая натура всегда знала, что он делает прекрасные вещи, и вообще умнее всех окружающих на целую ступень эволюции, но слышать это от кого-то все-таки было непривычно.  
  
      Джон из темноты не появился, но Холмс был уже слишком занят анализированием и каталогизированием чувств.  
  
      Следующая ночь прошла странно — объявился серийный убийца. Шерлок просидел несколько часов в засаде, карауля и наблюдая за действиями преступника, Он ждал несколько часов, пока Скотланд Ярд не догадался, наконец, куда надо ехать. Вздремнуть за это время не удалось, днем спать тоже не стал — занимался экспериментом.  
  
      На следующий день Уотсон не явился. Шерлок даже немного расстроился — ему хотелось рассказать о том, какое преступление разгадал на этот раз.  
  
      Не появляется Джон и всю следующую неделю. Холмс с удивлением отметил, что ждал его появления. А ведь давно бы пора выкинуть из головы эту чушь.  
  
       _— Привет._  
  
      — Почему тебя не было так долго? — сразу же предъявляет Шерлок.  
  
      — Занят был. — загадочно отвечают ему, и тут из темноты появляется сам Джон. Шерлок мог поклясться, что у того самые обычные в мире светлые волосы, голубые глаза и улыбка. И в то же время Шерлок смотрел и не мог оторваться. Это ломало все законы логики, какие только знал Холмс. А уж их-то он знал в идеале.  
  
      Шерлок, не торопясь, осмотрел Джона. Чем больше он вглядывался, тем больше деталей ему открывалось. Вот появился костыль, затем седые прядки в растрепанных волосах. Потом Шерлок обратил внимание на его руки. Его внимание привлекли загорелые тыльные части рук, резко контрастирующие с бледными запястья. Восхитился тому, как его подсознание красиво расписало этот образ.  
  
      — Военный, прибыл из Афганистана или Ирака. Видимо, с ранением, но хромота твоя психосоматическая. — заключил он. В глазах у Джона промелькнуло удивление вперемешку с восхищением.  
  
      — Я военный врач, но остальное верно. Великолепно. — прошептал он, и Шерлок снова почувствовал себя неуютно — но в хорошем смысле. Хотя, конечно, немного растерялся из-за ошибки.   
  
      После этого весь месяц Холмс развлекал Уотсона рассказами о новых делах, очередных пойманных преступниках и Майкрофте, который вечно таскается с зонтом. Джон удивлялся, поражался, смеялся и определенно был, как собеседник, лучше, чем череп, который Шерлок недавно притащил из морга к себе домой.  
  
      Однажды, пока Шерлок эмоционально расписывал одно из дел, которых ему довелось разгадать, Джон подошел и взял его за руку, чтобы тот перестал размахивать конечностями. Вот только, когда Холмс успокоился, Уотсон не отпустил его. Так и повелось — Шерлок рассказывал о преступлениях, а Джон сидел рядом, держа его за руку, и восхищался. Ладонь бывшего военного — теплая и крепкая и, как бы Шерлок не отрицал это, ему нравилось.  
  
      Вот тут-то он и стал понимать, что-то идет не так. Правда, еще не до конца — иначе сразу бы все прекратил. Вот только Холмс был «женат на работе» и совершенно не имел опыта в подобных ситуациях.  
  
      Ему хотелось видеть Джона чаще. Он позволял это себе, пока наконец не понял в чем дело.  
  
      И вот мы вернулись к началу нашей истории. Шерлок, в три часа ночи, сидел за кухонным столом с чашкой кофе и читал книгу по психологии. Пытался отыскать там решение для его проблемы. Вот только Холмс все же человек, и три ночи без сна не могли пройти бесследно для его организма. Буквы мешались, смысл куда-то ускользал, а мысли перескакивали на Джона.  
  
      Спустя полчаса страданий Холмс удрученно опустил голову на стол и задумался. Так и заснул.  
  
_— Почему тебя не было так долго? Я ждал. — обиженно отозвался Джон._  
  
      — Я не могу так. — глухо прошептал Шерлок, склоняя голову. — Скажу сразу — нет смысла что-то скрывать. Я влюблен в тебя, но ты лишь мое сновидение. Это ненормально. Так не должно быть.  
  
      Джон напрягся и застыл. Шерлок все не мог понять — из-за его признания или из-за обвинения в том, что Уотсон всего лишь сон? «Не хватало бы еще, чтобы меня отшило собственное подсознание» — подумалось ему.  
  
      Потом он почувствовал, как Джон наклонился к нему. Так близко.  
  
      — Ты всегда можешь перенести меня в реальность. — прошептал Уотсон, с мягкой улыбкой смотря ему в глаза. — И я люблю тебя тоже, Шерлок.  
  
      На этом моменте Шерлок резко проснулся, поднимаясь со стула. Спина и шея тут же отозвались болью, и Холмс обнаружил, что проспал почти пять часов.  
  
      Телефон трясся уже десятым звонком от Лестрейда, но Шерлок первый раз в жизни проигнорировал это. Из-за шкафа появился мольберт, потом Холмс отыскал краски и кисточки среди его прибамбасов для экспериментов. Мало кто знал, но Шерлок умел рисовать. Более того, его прекрасная память на лица, развитая до совершенства посредством рисования, не раз помогала ловить преступников.  
  
      — Я не могу видеть его только во сне.  
  
      Сначала появился карандашный набросок. Над ним детектив танцевал более получаса, ведь это основа. Если что-то пойдет не так, то рисунок просто не получится. Затем в ход пошла краска. Мягкими и плавными движениями акварель ложилась на лист. Осветила седину в волосах Джона, бросила тень на шею и аккуратно вывела крепкие мышцы, которые Шерлок не решился скрывать одеждой.  
  
      Холмс ни на что не надеялся, но точно знал — видеть Джона не только во сне, но и наяву будет очень хорошим плюсом. Может даже миссис Хадсон оставит попытки подселить хорошенькую соседку. Уж она-то ему совершенно точно не нужна была. Более того, все соседки сбегали после первого же эксперимента. Ну, или после найденных в микроволновке пальцев.  
  
      Спустя какое-то время кисти были отложены, палитра вымыта, а на мольберте красовалось изображение Джона — такого же прекрасного, каким его видело подсознание Шерлока. Что-то дернуло Холмса подойти к рисунку и провести рукой. «Всего лишь проверяю, насколько высохло полотно».  
  
      Вместо бумаги Холмс почувствовал теплую кожу. Отшатнулся.  
  
      Нарисованный Джон шевельнулся и протянул руку. Она тут же стала объемной, выйдя за границы холста.  
  
      — Не может быть. — неуверенно усмехнулся Шерлок, приходя в себя. Он только что нарисовал себе милого бывшего военного, который, возможно, останется с ним жить и даже будет помогать в расследованиях, которыми так восхищался. — Я не… — На самом деле Холмс даже не знал что сказать. Да, сейчас разрушились все его представления о вселенной. Но это того стоило.  
  
      Джон улыбается и прерывает детектива, притягивая ближе. Он полностью появляется из картины, заваливая Шерлока на пол и роняя мольберт, разливая воду. Но им было уже все равно на нанесенный квартире ущерб. Они самозабвенно целуются, пока в легких не кончится воздух. Губы Джона такие теплые и мягкие, совсем не похожи на холст бумаги. Холмс буквально растворяется под ним.  
  
      Теперь для них не имел значения весь мир вокруг. Ни забежавшая на грохот миссис Хадсон, которая тут же убежала обратно, ни упавший от вибраций звонка со стола телефон, ни любое другое событие.  
  


_Иногда жизнь подбрасывает нам странные обстоятельства, в которые едва ли возможно поверить. Но если в конце ты так или иначе счастлив, то почему бы не позволить им ворваться в твою жизнь?_

**Author's Note:**

> Паблику "Shipper's tea" и отдельно shadow kissed  
> Написано под впечатлением от поста - http://vk.com/wall-142451533_270.


End file.
